Welcome Home
by Hagaren-Obsessed
Summary: Tall and gloomy, he wandered the woods. If you didn't know he was there, you wouldn't see him. Even if you knew who he was, you would doubt your mind. He had changed. A lot. He had gone through things others should never have had to. He had lost his other. Brotherly Gred and Forge Fic, Tri-shot. Rated for Character Death. Because this is what would be more merciful
1. Our First Meeting

I should thank you for opening this, but I'm aware you might close it quickly. This popped into my mind one day, and I had to get it out. 3 chapters, this is the longest.  
I warn you now- I cried whilst writing this, and had to stop multiple times.  
Mind you, I am still suffering from Post-Potter-Depression.

Disclaimer: As much as the magic will never end for me, the Queen- JK Rowling- owns everything about Harry Potter. I own nothing except the tears I shed writing this. And my mind. Because if I wrote Harry Potter, you would be hating me for getting an ending like this, but it would never end...

* * *

Tall and gloomy, he wandered the woods. If you didn't know he was there, you wouldn't see him. Even if you knew who he was, you would doubt your mind. He had changed. A lot. He had gone through things others should never have had to.  
He had lost his other.  
The mop of red hair sitting on top of his head flopped down as he sat. No one could fathom what he was doing, why he was here. Most people had no idea who he was.  
Well, that was understandable. They weren't people he'd come to school with.  
As the man sat he pulled a 15 inch wooden stick out of his pocket. It looked like a mini broom stick, but anyone who knew the man would know it was a wand, and any magical being would recognise it as a wand of a wizard.  
The man waved his wand and waited. Nothing happened for a moment before a small 'whoosh' could be heard. Something was coming towards him, and coming quickly. He raised his hand in order to stop what it was but when a dull thud could be heard of the thing hitting his palm, he shut it quickly, trapping whatever had come towards him.  
He opened his fist and peered down. Inside of it was a small stone, like someone had taken 2 square-based pyramids and stuck them together, carving into the bottom an odd sign. There was a triangle, but in the middle was a long line to divide it in half and at the bottom of the triangle was a circle to connect it to the sides.  
"The Deathly Hallows," he murmured to himself. "Harry wasn't lying after all."  
Quickly gathering control of his senses he shut his eyes tightly and turned the stone in his hand. Once, twice, three times. He barely dared to open his eyes, knowing that the if it didn't work, he would be more upset than before, having being given that hope and having it ripped away from him. He went through the torture of having to see that which he had loved and lost every single day whenever he looked at himself. It was horrid to see what you desire daily and know it wasn't there, but it was so close.  
Ever so slowly, he opened his eyes.  
A figure was standing there, with the faint signs of a grin etched permanently on his face, even if it showed nothing but concern at the moment. He was the same height and build of the man sitting down, but there was something that made them look different. He looked younger than the man sitting down by a large number of years, when in reality it should only have been 1.  
"Georgie? You OK?" The standing figure asked. He dropped down to the other's level and sat next to him. "George?"  
The figure named George was crying. Sobs were wracking his body making him shake, but no sound could be heard. He had no energy left to make noise, his voice had left him. It was simply tears filled with love and gratitude of being able to meet with his brother whom he never got to say goodbye to.  
Finally it seemed he could gather himself together enough to croak out a word.  
"Fred."  
And with that it seemed that Fred could no longer stand it either and tears laced with the pain of being split in half seeped down his face too, somehow the pain making the impossible possible.  
Without saying a word, Fred tried to wrap his arms around his twin in order to comfort him, but it was no use. He couldn't touch him, and the pain of attempting to just made his twin miss him even more.  
They stayed like that for hours, sitting next to each other, revelling in the company the other gave them, feeling as though they would feel at least partly whole for a a little while more.  
Eventually it was George who broke the silence.  
"I miss you Freddie. It wasn't supposed to be like this. The shop isn't the same, no matter how much the others try to help. You'd be proud of Percy though, he's been coming up with some great ideas. And Ginny's doing well too- she's been offered to go join the Harpies and play chaser for them! Charlie's come back and he's helping out around the place, but he'll have to return to Romania soon, and Bill's getting restless too, wants to go back to Egypt. And you'd never believe it, it seems Ron finally got together with Hermione. Mum's starting to get better now, and so's dad. They're all slowly adjusting, but it's hard. I don't think I can do it. It's not the same for me as it is for them."  
Fred nodded whist George explained what was happening.  
"And little Teddy's growing up quickly. You'd be surprised at how much of a trouble maker he is. I overheard Harry telling Ginny that it was in his genes, and you'd never believe it, but Remus was Moony! A real marauder! And Sirius, he was Padfoot! Harry's dad was Prongs too! I don't know who Wormtail is yet, but I have a feeling that it might not be a good idea to bring him up, Harry seemed upset when Ginny asked him and closed up. They're getting along well too- Harry and Ginny I mean. Harry's treating her well, so there's never a need to go and tap him on the shoulder or anything!  
"And then there's little Victorie. That's Bill's little girl. French name, of course. It mean's Victory. I think it's nice, but if it was a boy, I would have asked they name him Fred, for you."  
Fred seemed to get more teary when George said this and drew a breath to speak.  
"Georgie, I miss all of this. All the talking, what's happening in life, but most of all I miss you. I don't have much sense of time or anything in "the beyond" as I named it, but it's not the same not sharing everything with you. I've managed to meet up with them too- the Marauder's I mean, and Dumbledore! I've met Harry's family, and we've got Tonks too. It turns out Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew. I haven't met him yet, but I don't think he'd be too welcome here with Remus and Sirius. They allowed me to take his place in the Marauder's though. I stuck with the name Rapier. We've been creating quite a havoc here. But I think they'd let you in too when you come up here, after all- we're a double deal! One without the other doesn't work, right?"  
George nodded in agreement, his tears treatening to fall faster and harder than before.  
"Fred, I just don't think I can do this without you! Sure, business is blooming but no one GETS me like you. I can't cope. I miss you too much," George burst like a broken pipe filled with water. "I need you," he whispered hoarsley.  
Fred nodded sadly. "I know. We can't be together like this, I don't belong here, and I miss you too."  
George's eyes widened as he realised what he was implying.  
Suicide.  
He didn't know if he could do that. He could never kill himself, could he?  
No.  
The answer was simple. There was too much to do. He couldn't knowingly end his life. He would sacrifice it for another any day, but give it up?  
Never.  
Fred shook his head sadly. "Even if you could do it, I wouldn't want you to, Georgie. You have to keep living. For the both of us. Live until the day where you can live no more, and give all you can until that day arrives. And when it arrives, die for something, don't let someone kill you for nothing.  
George was visibly shaking with exertion. The pain of being so closeand so far was paying it's toll.  
"I suppose, I really just needed to say goodbye. It's all I wanted. I think that's why Harry let me listen in. He knew I wouldn't leave, but I needed this too much. And you needed it too, didn't you Freddie?"  
Fred was nodding his head in agreement.  
"That was the only thing I regretted, not being able to say goodbye. I died smiling, happy, proud of my brothers and sister and for a cause. To begin with I couldn't get over it, it didn't feel right. I couldn't cope without you, and not being able to say goodbye was killing my soul. I fel t like there was a dementor constantly sucking on my soul, trying to give me a kiss. And it hurt. It hurt bad. But I might be able to have some comfort now I've said goodbye. It's not forever though. We'll see each other soon. We'll stay in each other's heart, and we'll dream about the good old days at night. No matter if we meet sooner, or later, I know that's it's gonna be alright. I don't want to see you go, but it's not forever," Fred said in an attempt to calm his twin.  
"Not forever," George mumbled the words over and over again. "You're the part of me that makes me better, wherever I go, so I will try not to cry," George told his twin.  
"No one needs to say goodbye, Georgie. We'll still have each other, and all the friendship and the life we shared. It's will never be over, it will never be permanent. I just want to say that I love you, and that I'll see you sometime. It's not forever."  
George was finally stopping shaking, the words his brother had told him finally setting in. The tears had stopped too, having run out of energy and water to keep them going. "Freddie, I love you. See you in the future. It won't be that long until we meet again, just keep enjoying yourself."  
Fred stood up and stepped back.  
"Give me a shout if you want help with anything, but don't rely on me too much. You've gotta use that brain of yours too," Fred laughed at him, trying to lighten the mood to that which they were used to.  
"Who needs your pig-brained, half-cooked schemes anyway! I'm doing fine," George shouted back as he found enough strength to stand.  
"Bye Freddie, I love you," George whispered as his twin began to disappear.  
"Love you too Georgie, see you later."

* * *

Oh, please don't hate me too much. It hurt to write. I should update it in about a week or two, but I might forget so nagging is appreciated.  
I hope you didn't cry like I did. Thanks for reading.

I was going to put a smiley there, but it really doesn't suit the mood. But I'll be glad when this leaves my head, it's been torturing me for a while, and I kept needing to cry. I love Fred and George too much.


	2. Without You

And here is chapter 2. This is really just a filler so the next chapter makes sense.  
I, unfortunately, am not British. Therefore, it is impossible for me to own Harry Potter.  
However, in my Mirror of Erised, I would own Harry Potter.  
My dreams will continue to run wild through fanfiction, however, and I can do nothing but sing Jo's praises for making such an amazing story, and allowing me to play with her play dough.

* * *

George let the stone roll out of his fingers and he watched it as it slid to the ground.  
Gone. Alone again. He sank to his knees and sobbed as hard as he could. No tears would come, but that didn't matter to him. He just needed to grieve, and he would continue to grieve. He could never fully recover from this seperation from his other, from the broken heart that was a result of his split soul.

After what seemed like hours, he recovered enough to start getting his head around what was happening. He needed to get back. He crawled to the closest tree and sat up, using it to help him pull himself off the ground. Slowly, he began to scan the area.  
Emptiness. No one was there.  
The stone was squished in the ground, covered with dirt and mud. Subconsciously, he reached out and picked it up. He tried to tell himself he didn't need it so he let it roll out of his fingers again, but this time he let it fall into his pocket. He gathered himself mentally and prepared himself for what he needed to do. He slowly stood up and walked out of the forest, and out of the Hogwarts grounds.

The moment he had left the gates, he apparated to his apartment where he instantly took a drink of water to try and chill his throat, then he left for a shower. However, when the water hit him, he could no longer keep it inside, and bottle his feelings. Tears poured out again mixing with the pounding heat of the water from the shower head. He was a mess. What was he thinking? How could he cope without his other? He legs weakened and sank down to his knees, still letting the water pound upon him as he wept with everything he had for the brother he had lost, for he other half that had been so wrongly taken away from him.

* * *

Please don't hate me... If you don't yet, you will next chapter.  
Feel free to tell me that you hate me though! We can all agree. 3


	3. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: Unless I have a split soul that are in 2 very different locations, and are 2 very different ages and people... I can't own this...  
Accuse me whilst I cry from the realisation...  
But luckily I CAN

* * *

George watched as the wand pointed towards him. He heard the words drift towards him as if they were on a cloud carried gently by the wind.  
"Say hello to him for me."  
He wanted to say he would, but he couldn't. He couldn't find the words as they got stuck in his throat. A smile appeared on his face. For the first time in years, he would be happy. He would be whole. He would be with his other.  
"Promise me!"  
He couldn't find the words by nodded slowly. He tried to croak out something, anything, to convey his gratitude but he just couldn't manage words.  
He felt the ice cold jab of a curse hit him squarely in the chest. He had done it. Died because of the merciful love from someone who knew what he needed. This was the love of a true friend, recognising his need when he couldn't see it. They had recovered relatively quickly, but he was still hurting. At nights when he could no longer bear it, he'd just call his brother and talk about nothing, everything and just be. Together. Now, he was going to join him. No. He was going home, back to his normal self, the self that had died with his twin.  
The message could be seen clearly in his eyes. Thanks.

Lee Jordan lowered his wand. Tears fell from the corners of his eyes. He hadn't wanted to, but had needed to. It was for the best. They were happy now. They were together. He knew George had been unable to move forward; he had found the stone hidden in his room. This was what he needed- release from the pain, a release from the torture.  
He wiped the tears from his eyes and left the apartment. He would cope, he would have to. None of them had needed Fred the way George had, and they could be happy knowing they would be together wherever they were.  
Suddenly, a piece of paper appeared before him with a single word on it, scrawled in an obvious moment of desperation from a roughly cast, wandless spell.

_Thanks_.

A smile touched his lips. He had given his best friend the mercy so desperately craved for.  
Yet the smile would never reach his eyes.

He opened his eyes to another place. The beyond. Faces were peering at him curiously, smiling at him. All of them. They were all here. Everyone who'd left them. But most importantly, _he_ was there.  
For the first time in ages, he smiled from joy, tears escaping his eyes from the euphoria he was feeling. _He_ was here. George let out a weary laugh. With a gasp he stood up and hugged the figure in front of him warmly. His body was warm, and it gave him comfort to know it was real.  
"Fred…"  
"Welcome back, George."

* * *

That's it. Hope you liked it... That really doesn't sound right- I hope you thought it was well written and now hate me because of it! That sounds so much better, don't you think?


End file.
